Data such as networking protocol addresses and data related to visitor interaction with networked systems such as internet media outlets and web sites can be collected using a variety of techniques. For example, when an end-user operates a web browser on an internet enabled client device such as a personal computer and attempts to view a website, the Internet Protocol (IP) address of the client device can be provided to the web site. In some cases, this IP address may be recorded by the web site or a third party system and coupled to additional data regarding the client device and/or interaction such as the time of day, the type of browser used, geographic location and an activity history with respect to the web site.
The collection of networking protocol addresses such as IP addresses, coupled with other data such as data related to media consumption activities has raised privacy concerns among regulatory groups associated with various governments. For example, networked media outlets serving international communities may be forced to comply with privacy regulations which can vary from region to region.
What is needed is a system and method for preserving privacy related to networked media consumption activities while retaining the ability to collect and analyze data associated with the interactions between client devices and networked systems.